Journey To Macebreth
by JacobsConlonBrooklynNewsie
Summary: set after Prince Caspian The four Pevensies are called back to help Narnia fight a battle against Macebreth pronounced Mak-i-breth . A poor, servant girl named Melendie leads them, and finds out she's much more important then she had ever believed.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING (EXCEPT FOR THE THINGS AND PEOPLE THAT HAVE TO DO WITH MACEBRETH).

**Chapter One: Calling Them Back**

"The Narnia council will now hear your plea."

The Macebreth soldier stepped into the room, message in hand. He unrolled the scroll and read:

"We, the kingdom of Macebreth, have patience no more for your attacks against our kingdom. Therefore, we challenge the country on Narnia to a war. Do you hereby accept?"

"Yes, we accept," the council answered.

"Be ready. You have three weeks."

"Is our army strong enough?" a member asked, once the soldier had left.

"It's strong _enough_," another answered, "but it's not powerful enough."

"We need the four back," another spoke. Murmurs spread throughout the room.

"But only two may return, Aslan, himself, said."

"We need all four if we hope to win."

"How would we even be able to bring them back?"

"I know how," Aslan said. No one noticed him coming into the room. "I can bring them all back."

"But you said-" another member tried debating.

"I know what I said," He returned. "Now, bring me the horn." A few fauns went to retrieve it. It was brought back, and placed in his mouth. When He blew into it, a long, low sound filled with magic filled the room.

Meanwhile, in an English classroom, Lucy Pevensie was at her desk taking notes. She suddenly had a strange feeling. She turned around and saw no one was pulling her. This feeling felt familiar, but she just couldn't remember it. She suddenly gasped. She remembered.

"Yes, Miss Pevensie?" her teacher asked. Everyone turned and looked at Lucy. She needed to think of something. She couldn't tell the truth. She was already mocked enough as it is.

"Um, I was wondering if...um... I could get a drink of water. My throat is really dry." She proceeded to cough, and clear her throat.

"Of course. Go ahead."

"Thank you." She quickly walked out. Once out of the room, she started running to Edmund's room (boys and girls were starting to be mixed at schools).

Finally, she arrived. She took a second to think, and then opened the door.

"Can I help you young lady?" Edmund's teacher asked.

"I need Edmund."

"For?" Her brother gave her a confused look.

"The secretary in the main office told me that Mum has dropped something off for him, and I'm supposed to bring him."

He still looked at her confused.

"We have to go," she emphasized.

He suddenly understood, and also started to feel the magic working on him as well.

"Oh, right. I had forgotten my lunch, so Mum must've brought it by," he defended.

"Alright, you may go. But hurry back."

"Thank you," they both replied.

Once he was out of the room, he and Lucy started running down the hall.

"I can't believe we're being called back. Now," Edmund commented.

"I know. And I had to lie. I'm terrible at lying."

Edmund laughed, "Yeah. I didn't even believe you. So, where do we have to go?"

"I don't know," Lucy answered. "Just someplace where no one will see us."

During all of this, on the other side of the school, something else was happening. Peter Pevensie was in class, trying to pay attention, and not fall asleep. All of a sudden, Aslan appeared and spoke to him, "High King Peter, you must return to Narnia. Find the others, and you will." Peter didn't know what to think or do.

"What just happened?" he whispered to himself.

"Is there a problem Mr. Pevensie?" his teacher asked.

"What? Oh, no. Um, may I be excused for a moment?"

"To where?"

"The bathroom."

"Alright. Go on."

"Thank you."

Once out, like his brother and sister, he ran down the hall, trying to find his siblings. After a minute, he ran into Susan.

"Su, I was just looking for you. And Ed and Lu"

"Same with me. Aslan-"

"Told me to," Peter finished.

"Why are we being called back? I thought we weren't to return."

"I don't know. Let's first find Edmund and Lucy, and then we'll find out."

"Alright. Let's go." They went and started running, trying to find their younger brother and sister. Soon after, they found them.

They all finally found a private area, When Peter and Susan joined hands with Edmund and Lucy, they also started to feel the magic. Then, they closed their eyes, and thought of Narnia. When they opened their eyes, they found themselves in the ruins of Cair Paravel.

_end of first chapter. like it, hate it? review it!_


	2. The Way To The Battle

_Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it._

**Chapter Two: The Way To The Battle**

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Peter called out.

They heard a twig snap behind them. They all turned around. They suddenly saw the great, golden lion Aslan. "Aslan!" shouted Lucy as she ran over to hug him. The other three knelt before him.

"Rise Peter, Susan, and Edmund," He told them. They rose, and Lucy went to join them. "I'm sure your wondering why I've called you here."

"Some," Susan answered.

"The country of Macebreth has challenged us to fight. Our army needs more power and strength. That's why we needed to call all four of you back."

"But Macebreth was such a peaceful country during our reign," Edmund told him. "What happened?"

"We've been fighting against them because they betrayed us many years ago. They hadn't really fought back to hard, but now they're trying to overthrow us."

"What about Caspian? Isn't he doing anything?" Susan asked.

"No, he isn't able to," Aslan answered. "Now that he has made peace between Narnia and Telmar, he is trying to accomplish peace in all surrounding countries. He will be back in a few months."

"Is the battle to be in Macebreth?" Lucy asked.

"Yes. I would journey there with you, but I was supposed to leave with the army three days ago, and they're very far ahead. Will you be able to find your way yourselves?"

"Well-"Edmund started.

"Of course we will," Peter said, overlapping him. His siblings all looked at him. "We have memorized the way to all the surrounding countries and islands."

"I will, then, see you at the battlefield," Aslan told them. He walked off.

"What are you talking about?" Edmund asked Peter. "We rarely visited Macebreth during our reign. Our maps to the country were lost in fact."

"I know," Peter admitted. "I just couldn't bring myself to tell that to Aslan. He could send us home if we're of no use."

"So now what do we do Mr. Pride." Susan asked him.

"WE can travel to the nearest village and ask around. I'm sure someone there will know," he suggested.

"Let's try it," Edmund said, with a sigh.

They walked off to their treasure room to change into their Narnian clothes and take their things. Then, they headed off.

_Please review!!!! Love it? Hate it? Tell me!_


	3. Melendie

_Next chapter_

**Chapter 3**

They soon arrived at the town. When they started in, everyone stopped and stared at them. There were murmurs throughout the crowd about having their kings and queens back so soon.

As discussed, Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy spit up and went to ask people if they knew the way to Macebreth.

As they were walking around, something else was happening. A girl (a year or two younger than Peter) was being pushed and ordered around be to adults.

This is what was happening to her:

"Move faster girl! Don't make me kick you again!"

Out of fear, she tried to speed up, but the pain she was feeling slowed her down.

"I'm going as fast as I can. I'm in some pain from the work I did earlier," she tried to explain.

"Excuses, excuses," one of her masters said, scolding her. She then grabbed the girl by the shoulders and stopped her in her tracks. She then spun her around so fast that her long, dark brown hair slapped her in her face. "Now, here's the list of things we need. Here's the money. Go get them, then come right back. You hear me, Melendie?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good. Now get." She pushed her away.

Melendie loved doing errands. They were the only way to get away from her two horrible masters. She hated that couple more than anything. But now, she needed to focus on getting the items on the list she was given.

As she was shopping, she noticed four people walking around to many different people looking very confused. They looked familiar, but she just couldn't place them. Again, and again, she heard them mention Macebreth.

Macebreth, she thought, I haven't heard that name mentioned in years.

She tried to get closer to hear what they were saying. As she got closer to the four, she heard the oldest boy say, with an aggravated tone, "Doesn't anyone know how to get to Macebreth?"

Suddenly, she heard herself say, "I do." They turned top look at her.

"Do you really?" the other, younger boy asked.

"Yes, I do." Oh, my name is Melendie."

"MY name is Lucy," she shook her hand.

"I'm Susan," she shook her hand.

"Edmund," he shook her hand too.

"And I'm Peter," he shook her hand as well, but they didn't let go. They locked eyes with each other. After a moment, they let go, feeling a little awkward. Suddenly, Melendie realized where she had recognized them from.

"Oh, my. You're the... Kings and Queens of old," she curtsied. "Please, forgive me for recognizing you sooner."

"You're quite forgiven," Lucy replied, with a smile.

"So, you really do know the way to get to Macebreth?" Peter asked her.

"Yes, the whole way."

"So, can you lead us there?" Edmund, also, asked.

"Of course. It would be an honor."

"Can we leave know?" Susan wondered.

"Well," Melendie hesitated, looking back at her masters. But then, she suddenly developed confidence and decided to go her own way.

She finally said," Yes, now is perfect. Come on, we have to start out going east. It'll be quicker going through the forest." She followed behind them.

Peter saw this and brought her to the front saying, "Melendie, since you know the way, you should be in front. Leading us."

"Oh, alright, thank you." She led on.

Susan, Edmund and Lucy were surprised. They expected that Peter would want to be in front leading them while being told which direction to go in, like he usually did. But, they continued on.

_Please review. Am completely open to constructive criticism._


	4. Melendie's Story

_Here's chapter 4. Enjoy._

**Chapter 4**

After a few hours of walking, they all sat down to rest.

_It's strange_, Melendie thought to herself, _me telling them what to do_.

Edmund finally broke the silence," So Melendie, how is it that you're the only one in that whole town who knows how to get to Macebreth?"

"Well King Edmund-"

"Please," he said, interrupting, "just call me Edmund."

"Same with me; just Lucy."

"As with me; Susan."

"Me as well; only Peter. Now that that's cleared up, please continue Melendie."

"Well, I'm the only one who knows because, I'm the only one in that village that is of mixed-blood," They stared at her confused. "I'm part Macebreth," They now understood. "My father was born and raised there, but somehow, he ended up here. Here, he met my mum, and just stayed. When I was old enough to understand, he told me stories of Macebreth and how to get there. Though he never told me why, or how, he left." As she was telling them this, they could've sworn that there were tears forming in eyes. But, she blinked them back, and looked up at the sky.

"It's getting dark," Melendie continued. "We should try to get some sleep."

"Good idea," Lucy agreed.

They laid out blankets and pillows (these were given to them by people in the town). Unfortunately there was only four of each.

"That's alright," Melendie told them. "I'm fine with sleeping on the ground."

"You are?" Edmund asked.

"Let's just say, I'm used to it."

"Please, just take mine," Lucy suggested.

"No, I'm fine; honestly. Now, let's all go to sleep."

Within minutes, the five were all asleep.

Some hours into the night, Melendie was having her nightmare:

"Mum! Dad! No! Stop, please! No!"

She bolted up, breathing heavily. She started to cry.

Not wanting to wake the others, she walked over to a nearby tree and started really crying.

Peter woke up. He saw that Melendie wasn't in her spot, but crying by the tree. He went over to see what was wrong.

"Melendie?" he asked, putting his hand on her shoulder. She jumped around, startled, to see who it was. Seeing it was Peter, she turned back around, quickly wiping away her tears, hoping he hadn't noticed them.

"Oh, Peter. I'm sorry to have woken you.  
Melendie, what's wrong?"

Nothing. Nothing's wrong," she told him walking back over to her spot. "We'd better go back to sleep. Lots of walking tomorrow. Goodnight." She laid down, facing away from him.

He sat down next to her. "Melendie, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, really," she answered, her voice breaking.

"Just tell me what it is. She realized he wasn't going to give up."

"Fine," she said, giving in. "I'll tell you." She took a deep breath and started:

"My parents and I were so close. Though we were so very poor, we loved each other dearly. My mum could always make me laugh, and my dad... he actually taught me how to fight."

"What happened?"

"Well, one night, my parents had heard something, so they got out of bed to see what it was. I, then, woke up to screams and cries, and swords. I ran out of my room to see what was happening. I saw a few of Macebreth soldiers attacking my parents. Before I knew it, a couple had broken away, and started beating me. The next thing I heard was one more sword being drawn, two screams, and then... silence. I was only 10 years old, and my parents had been murdered right before me. They had come because they were taking all metal everyone had, even money, in order to create weaponry. And my parents needed everything, or else we wouldn't have been able to survive. But the Macebreths didn't care."

While she was telling the story, her voice kept breaking. She tried her hardest to keep the tears back, but a couple had found their way through.

"What happened after?" Peter asked her.

"Well," she said, blinking back tears, "since I was too young to live on my own, I was sold as a maid. But the couple that bought me treats me like a slave. They're completely horrible. Once, I tripped and spilled some water out of a pitcher. They beat me because of it. They also make me sleep outside, all the time. Even during the winter! But, they do at least give me a mattress to sleep on. But, when they're especially mad at me, they make me sleep on the ground without the mattress. That happens a lot, so, that's why I said I was used to sleeping in the ground." Tears were now easily flowing down her face. "I hat them so much!"

Peter could tell that she was in pain, and he wanted to comfort her. He gave her a hug, and held her for a few moments.

"Melendie, I am so sorry. Is there anything that I can do to help with anything?

"No. Thank you."

"Are you sure? I am the High King," he told her, with a fake built up attitude that made her laugh.

"Yes, I'm sure. Just go back to sleep. You'll need the energy for walking tomorrow."

He went back to his spot. As he was lying down, he saw Melendie shiver when a cold breeze blew through.

"Are you sure you don't want a blanket?" he offered.

"I'm positive. You need it," she told him.

"I can probably tear-"

"Peter, really. I'm fine. Goodnight," she rolled over.

"Goodnight."

Another wind blew through, and she shivered again.

Very quietly, he tore the blanket in half. He quietly walked over to her, and placed it over her. She stopped shivering.

As he walked back, he looked back at her and smiled.

_Tell me what you think. Next chapter coming soon. _


	5. A Promise Made

_Here's chapter 5. Enjoy._

**Chapter 5**

A few hours later, it was morning, and Melendie was the first one up.

The first thing she realized was there was a blanket on he "Who-" she started to ask, but as soon as she thought about it, she realized who had put the blanket on her. She looked over at him sleeping, and whispered, "Thank you, Peter."

Without waking the others, she slowly walked away with the basket and canteen (which were also given to them) and went to gather food and water.

When she got back, she saw that Lucy was awake.

"Ah, good morning you're Highness- I mean Lucy. I hope you slept well."

"Good morning, Melendie," she answered back. "And thank you, I did."

"I have water and fresh berries for breakfast if you like," Melendie told her.

"Thank you." Lucy, then, took a bowl, and a cup of water.

One by one, the other three woke up.

As Peter came to get is breakfast, he and Melendie talked.

"Good morning, Melendie."

"Good morning, Peter."

In a hushed tone, he asked her, "How are you? Are you alright?"

"Well, I don't think I will ever really be 'alright,' but I'm better than I was last night."

"Are you sure that there's nothing I can do for you?

She thought about it, and then said, "Could you not tell anyone about it? I really don't want the others to know," she asked, gesturing over to the others. "It's kind of private."

"Of course, no problem."

There was an awkward silence between them.

"I have to get more berries and water," she told him. She took the basket and canteen, and hurried off.

Peter walked over to where his brother and sisters were sitting. They were staring at him. Peter and Melendie didn't know it, but they had been watching them.

"What?" Peter asked them.

"Nothing," Susan answered.

"Nothing at all," Lucy added.

"Just eating my berries," Edmund added also, finishing.

When Melendie got back, they all ate in silence.

_Not a very long chapter, I know. Chapter 6 is next. Keep reviewing._


	6. Knight In Shinig Armor

_Here's chapter 6. Enjoy._

**Chapter 6**

After many more hours of walking, they decided to stop and camp for the night.

When they were all settled, Melendie decided she would wash her dress, since it was still covered with dirt.

While she was washing her dress in a nearby stream, (she was wearing her full petticoat) she thought she heard something behind her. She turned around, but there was nothing there. She continued washing. As she stood, up, and laid her dress on a rock to dry, she heard the bushes rustling behind her. She turned around and, again, no one was there.

"Hello," she called. "Is someone there?"

Suddenly, a large. Black bear appeared. She gasped. She had never faced a wild animal before. She just froze, hoping and praying that it would leave. But, it actually started walking towards her. As it got closer, she walked backwards away from it. She started walking quickly, and the bear started running at her. Out of fear, she did too. But, she slipped on a loose stone, and fell to the ground. The bear was right above her. She started screaming.

All of a sudden, the bear stopped moving and fell over. It was dead. When it fell over, she saw Peter there. He had killed the bear and saved her.

"Are you alright?" he asked concerned, offering her his hand.

"I-I'm fine," she answered, taking it. He helped her up. "Thank you Peter, for saving my life."

"You're very much welcome. What were you doing out here anyway? I was looking for you, then I heard you screaming, and I came running."

"Oh, well, I was washing my dre-"When she looked down at herself, she realized that she was in the presence of High King Peter in her petticoat! She quickly grabbed her dress of the rock and held it over her. "Um, I was just washing my dress. It had dirt all over it from my work." As she told him this, she could feel her face growing more and more red.

"Ah, well, I'm going to head back to camp," he told her.

"I'll be back in a couple minutes," she returned. He walked away.

Once he was gone, she just sat on the rock, completely humiliated.

_What's wrong with me?_ She thought to herself. _Ever since I met them I've been acting_ _like an idiot._ It was at that moment that it hit her. _I have feelings for Peter._ But her thoughts quickly strayed to, _But I can't let myself get crazy. I'm just a poor peasant girl. He's the high King. He could never like me._

But what she didn't know was that Peter was thinking the same thing.

_Another short-ish chapter. More to co0me. Keep reading and reviewing._


	7. A Promise Broken

_Here's chapter 7. Enjoy_

**Chapter 7**

They next morning, the walking started again.

Melendie was a bit ahead of the others. Edmund was the first to talk.

In a whisper, he asked the others, "Have any of you noticed anything about Melendie?"

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked, also whispering.

"I mean, she always looks like she's always tearing up."

"Yes, I have," Lucy told him. "I actually heard her crying last night.

"I've heard her too. And her eyes do look wet a lot," Susan agreed.

"I wonder why she's so sad all the time," Lucy questioned.

"Oh, come off it," Peter muttered as he started to walk past the other three.

"Excuse me?" Susan asked him, shocked.

"You shouldn't be talking about Melendie behind her back."

"We were just-" Edmund started to say something, but Peter cut him off.

"How would you feel if someone was talking about you? Besides, there's probably a good reason for it. So just come off it."

They took a moment to let this sink in. Peter very rarely ever spoke to anyone like that. Then it hit them.

"You know something, don't you Peter?" Susan spoke. He didn't answer. "Do you?" she kept pestering.

"I can't say anything," he told them.

"What?" Edmund asked. "You've never been one for keeping secrets."

"Look," said Peter, frustrated, "I promised Melendie that I wouldn't say anything, and I keep my promises."

Lucy then got a sneaky look on her face, "Fine," she said. "That's alright. You don't have to tell us."

"Thank you."

"It's probably not even that biog or important anyway."

"What?" Peter asked, not believing what he was hearing.

"Yeah, I mean, she's just a peasant girl. What could've happened to her that was so important?" She knew he was going to break.

"Her parents being murdered isn't something important?" As soon as he said it, he wanted to take it back. He let it slip out. He looked ahead, and to his relief, he saw Melendie completely out of earshot, setting up camp.

"What happened?" Susan asked, alarmed.

He sighed. He knew he had to tell them now. "When she was ten years old, some Macebreth soldiers broke into her house and murdered her parents. She was then sold to a couple who treat her horribly."

"Ohmigosh," Lucy gasped.

"Every time she goes to sleep, she has a nightmare of that night. She wakes up, and cries herself back to sleep."

They all looked over at her. She was bust=y setting up camp. She looked happy.

"I can't believe it. Poor girl. She's been through so much.," Lucy commented.

"Can we do anything?" Edmund asked.

Peter shook his head. "No. But do not tell her I told you. If she found out, she'd hate me."

"We promise," they all agreed.

They walked over to the camp. When they came over, Melendie looked up at them and smiled.

"What were you all talking about?" she asked them.

"Memories," said Lucy.

"Journeys," answered Susan.

"Battles," Peter answered.

"Adventures," Edmund said.

They said these all at the same time. When they all spoke, they just looked at each other.

"Um, memories about our adventures journeys to battles," Edmund tried to cover.

""Alright," Melendie responded, suspiciously. "I'm going to catch some fish for dinner. "I'll be back soon."

Once she was gone, they all sighed out of relief.

"She knows something's up," Edmund stated.

"Let's just make sure she doesn't actually figure it out. Remember, you all promised," Peter told them.

When Melendie returned, they cooked and ate the fish, and went to sleep.

The next morning, they started walking again.

"I don't remember a trip ever taking this long," Edmund complained to Peter.

"That's because we very rarely ever walked to the different countries. We either rode a horse, or took a carriage," Peter told him.

After many more hours of walking, they set up camp for the night. That's when trouble's started:

That night, Melendie woke up, again, crying. This time, Lucy woke up with her. She went over to sit and comfort her. "Melendie, I am so sorry. I mean, ten years old, and you lose your parents-" She stopped suddenly.

"What did you say?" Melendie asked her, very seriously.

"Uh..." she couldn't think of anything.

"He told you?" she asked Lucy, angrily.

Lucy sighed.

"I can't believe this. He went back on her promise," She took a long, deep breath. "Let's go back to sleep. Long day tomorrow. Goodnight."

They both had an uneasy sleep.

The next morning, they didn't leave right away. This is why:

When Melendie woke up, she immediately thought of what she found out the night before. Peter, someone who she had trusted, had betrayed her.

She went to find him.

"Peter!" she yelled walking over to him.

"What's wrong?" he asked her, concerned.

"What's wrong? You know what's wrong!" she answered.

"No, I really don't," he answered, very confuses.

"You promised! You promised you wouldn't tell anyone about what happened to me!" Peter now understood.

"Melendie, I am so sorry. I jus-"

"What? What made you feel it was okay to break your promise to me?"

"They... (he paused before saying it, because he was worried about how she was going to react) tricked me."

"Excuse me?" she asked, stunned.

"They tricked me into saying it."

"They tricked you?"

He sighed. "Yes."

"Well, how did it even come up?"

"I don't know. It just did," he told her, not wanting to tell her the truth.

Melendie sighed, then laughed.

"What?" Peter asked her.

"I'm just wondering how I could've been so stupid as to think we were friends."

"What are you talking about? Of course we're friends," he questioned.

"Really? Because friends don't tell each other's secrets when they swore they wouldn't. Then make excuses like, 'it just happened', or 'they tricked me'.

"Melendie-" he tried defending.

"I've heard stories about High King Peter. He was always too smart for people, and knew about tricks before they happened. He also never betrayed anyone, no matter what. Where was he?"

She turned to leave.

"Melendie!" he called out to her.

But she turned back around and only said, "No. Don't." And she went back to finish packing everything up.

All Peter did was stare after her.

They didn't know, but Susan, Edmund, and Lucy had been watching the entire time.

When Melendie returned to the camp, the other three ran over to Peter.

"What happened?" Edmund asked him.

"Like you don't know," Peter answered him, coldly.

"What?" Susan demanded.

"You told Melendie that I told you about her parents!"

"No we didn't," Edmund protested.

"Well, she knows. So one of you must've told her

"I didn't," Edmund stated.

"Neither did I," Susan told him. They turned and looked at Lucy.

"Lu?" Peter asked her.

"Well, I didn't tell her... exactly."

"What do you mean?" he demanded.

"What I mean is, I went to comfort her when she was crying last night, and it just, sort of, slipped out that I knew. But I didn't tell you told me. She figured that that out."

"Well, now she knows, and she hates me."

"Why do you care so deeply about this?" Edmund asked his brother.

"Because, I wanted to be her friend, and have her trust, and I really like-" he stopped, hoping they didn't hear that last part.

But, right when he said it, the figured it out.

"You like her, don't you?" Susan asked, with a teasing smile

"What? No. That's ridiculous. I don't like her. No. Don't be...silly," Peter tried covering. But, they broke him down, and he finally admitted, "Yes. I do. I really do. But now, I don't have chance with her. She won't talk to me."

"Why don't we go talk to her and explain everything?" suggested Susan.

"Yeah," agreed Edmund, "she'll listen to us."

They started to walk towards her, but Peter called to them, "No, don't. I have to be the one who talks to her."

"But you just said-" Lucy started.

"I know what I said. I'll give her a couple days to cool down. Then I'll talk to her."

"Alright," they all agreed.

When everything was packed up at camp, they started walking again.

_Hope you enjoyed this. Next chapter coming soon!_

_p.s.- I know that small part between Peter and Edmund was pretty random, but it was just to explain why it was taking so long for them to get to Macebreth, if anyone was wondering._


	8. Fighting And Forgiven

_Here's chapter 8. Enjoy._

**Chapter 8**

Two days had past, and Melendie still wasn't talking to Peter. He decided that now would be the time to try talking to her.

"I'm going to go try to talk to Melendie," Peter told Edmund.

"Good luck."

He started to jog towards her.

"Melendie," he called to her. She didn't respond. "Melendie, please listen to me," he begged her. "I'm listening," she responded, harshly.

"Look, Melendie, I'm really sorry."

"Sorry? You're sorry? Sorry doesn't cover it! I trusted you with something important, and you broke that!" she snapped.

"I know. It's just that... I had a reason for doing it."

"Really? Something better than 'they tricked me', or 'it just happened'?"

"Yes."

"So," she asked, stopping to turn to him, "what is it? And tell me the truth."

"Alright. The truth is, I- Melendie, look out!" He suddenly pushed her out of the way. She fell to the ground. She was completely caught off guard. But she didn't have time to question it. All of a sudden, she saw an arrow fly right past where they had been standing. If Peter hadn't pushed her out of the way, she would've been shot.

"Peter, what was that?" she asked, exasperated. But he wasn't able to answer because, before she knew it, two Macebreth soldiers had appeared and started fighting him.

Before she could even breathe, two more soldiers appeared and surrounded her.

She quickly stood up. She didn't have a weapon. She looked around, hoping that there was something she could use. At her feet, there was a long, thick stick. She quickly picked it up, and held it like a sword.

The soldiers started laughing.

"Oh look, a little girl with a stick," one mocked.

"We're so scared," the other mocked as well with a sarcastic tone. This got Melendie upset.

"Yeah, well you better be."

She narrowed her eyes, and with all her might, she made the first blow. The soldiers didn't expect her to be that strong. It took them a moment to start fighting back.

While they were fighting, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy came running up behind them.

Edmund yelled, "Melendie, Peter, we're being followed!"

"Uh, we kind of figured that out, Ed!" Peter called to him.

It turns out that some other soldiers had been chasing the three, and had now caught up to them.

Now all five were fighting, and each had killed at least one (yes, even Melendie with her stick).

Peter was in trouble. The soldier he was now fighting was very strong. Peter was really getting tired.

Before he knew what was happening, the soldier had knocked the sword out of Peter's hand, and had pinned him to the ground.

Melendie was fighting a tough soldier as well. But, she was still holding him off.

The soldier was shocked that a seventeen year old girl with a stick was doing this well.

Melendie, all of a sudden, heard Peter grunt and fall to the ground. She was able to block the soldier in a way that she could turn around and see him.

When she saw him fall, with his soldier holding the sword above him, she got scared and yelled, "Stay away from him!"

Shem then, killed the soldier she was fighting, took his sword, and then went to fight the soldier that was threatening Peter.

She was doing wee at first. But then, he found a way to knock the sword out of her hand. She was about to hit him when he used his sword to cut her upper arm. As a reflex, she went to cover it, gritting her teeth in pain. Even now, she was still able to kick his sword out of his hand. But he was still able to use his hands. He hit her really hard on the head, and she fell to the ground unconscious.

The four Pevensies all saw this happen. Peter became angry, and started fighting that same soldier.

Finally, all the Macebreth soldiers were dead.

Now, they turned their attention to Melendie. She was very injured. The gash in her arm was deep, and was bleeding heavily; both there and where her head had been hit. She was still deeply unconscious.

"Lucy," Peter called, "quickly. Your cordial."

She rushed over and gave Melendie a drop. It was silent. They were all waiting for something to happen.

Finally, Melendie started moving. She slowly opened her eyes and came to.

She slowly stood up and said, "Thank you, Lucy." She curtsied. "Come on," she continued, "we have to continue on." She started walking. Peter was with her.

As they were walking, Melendie said to him, "You know, you never answered my question," still with an annoyed tone.

"What was it again?" he asked.

"You said you had a reason for breaking you promise. What was it?"

"Ah, right. Well, as we were walking, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy were talking about how they noticed you were sad a lot. And it made me upset because it was like they were making fun of you. And so, it just... came about."

"So, you were protecting me?"

"Yes."

"But, why would it bother you so much when if they were making fun of me?"

"Well, I care about you."

"You care about me?"

"Yes, and...," he decided it was now or never, "I like you."

"What?" she asked with a hopeful tone.

"I like you. I really do. And I have for a while now." As he was saying this, he was hoping she didn't notice how red he was becoming. But he didn't notice that she was blushing too.

"Really?" she asked again.

"Yes."

"Well, now I don't feel so embarrassed when I say... I really like you as well. And I have for a while also."

They both smiled at each other.

"So, that's why I told. I didn't want you to get hurt."

"Thank you," she told him.

"So, are we okay?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes. Yes we are," They smiled again.

"Well finally!" exclaimed Edmund as he came up. He and the others had been listening.

"Ed," Peter said, laughing, "we're trying to talk here."

Edmund continues talking, "Now that you two have finally made up..."

Susan now appeared and said, "Don't just stand there..."

Now Lucy came up, and finished saying, "Kiss her!"

Peter and Melednie looked at each other, took hands, and kissed. When they pulled apart, they smiled at each other.

They held hands, and Melendie turned to the others and said, "Come on. Macebreth is five days away." The two started walking off.

Lucy sighed.

"What's wrong, Lu?" Susan asked.

"I wish I had a boyfriend."

The three laughed, and walked off, following Peter and Melendie.

_Think the relationship was a good idea, or bad idea? Tell me._

_Next chapter coming soon!_


	9. At The Battle Field

_Here's chapter 9. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 9**

Finally, their journey was over. They had arrived at the battlefield in Macebreth. But they were a bit surprised when they arrived. There was no one there.

"Where is everyone?" Edmund asked.

"Well, the battle isn't to start for two more days," Peter told him.

"I know that. But, I expected the others to be here," he replied.

All of a sudden, they heard something behind them. They turned around and saw a great Centaur.

"Your majesties," he called to them, "in here."

He brought them into a large cave that was filled with Narnian creatures; including Aslan. He walked over to the small group.

"I'm glad to see you all got here. Did you have any trouble along the way?"

"We had some trouble with some soldiers, but everything turned out alright," Peter answered, smiling at Melendie.

"And who is this?" Aslan asked, noticing Melendie.

"This is Melendie," Edmund answered. "She's the one who led us here. She's part Macebreth."

"It's an honor to meet you Great Lion," Melendie told him as she curtsied.

"And it is a great pleasure to meet you, my dear," He replied.

"Do we have battle plans yet, Aslan?" Peter asked.

"No. We shall discuss them in the morning. Now, we must all get some sleep.

Then, everyone found a spot and one-by-one, they all fell asleep.

The next morning, everyone was gathered around Peter and Aslan. They were busy making plans for the upcoming battle.

"So," Peter told everyone as he was wrapping up, "to review, Susan, you'll be up here with the other archers," he pointed to a spot on the map, "Ed and I will charge from here. The centaurs and fauns will be on our right, the dwarves and Minotaurs will be on our left, the griffins will fly above us, and all other creatures will be in the front with me and Edmund. And Lucy, you'll be over here helping the wounded. Everyone alright?"

"What about Melendie?" Lucy asked.

"Do you want to help fight?" Peter asked her.

"I have nothing to fight with," melendie told him.

"We have an extra bow," Susan commented.

"Is that alright?" Peter asked.

"Sure, but I don't exactly know how to use one," she explained.

"I'll teach you," Susan told her.

"Alright. So, Melendie, you'll be up here with the other archers," Peter stated. "Everyone know the plan?"

Everyone said "Yes."

"Good," finished Peter. "Do what you need to do to prepare."

Everyone went there own way.  
Susan went up to Melendie with the extra bow, and asked, "You ready to practice?"

A few minutes later, the two girls were out on the battlefield, training.

"Alright, put use your left hand to hold the bow, use your right hand on the arrow, pull it back and fire," Susan instructed. Melendie then tried it, but when she released it landed to the far left of the target.

"It's alright," Susan told. "You'll get it. Draw back again." She did. Before she could let go, Susan stopped her. "Wait. I see your problem. You're putting your whole fist on the arrow, and when you pull back you're pulling back too far. You also have your arm straight out. With the arrow, just out your first and second fingers right under it. Then pull it back only to the corner of your mouth. Then make sure your left arm is bent at the elbow a bit. Try it again."

Melednie drew it back again perfectly. But, when she released it, it still didn't hit the target.

"What am I still doing wrong?" Melendie asked, disgruntled.

"It's your release," Susan told her. "You're practically throwing the arrow. All you have to do is take your fingers off the string. Go on, try again."

Once again, Melendie hooked her arrow and drew it back. Then, she released. When she looked to see where it went she saw that it was right in the middle of the target. She couldn't believe it.

Then, just to make sure it wasn't a fluke, she did it again, and again, and again. Each time, it hit the very center of the target.

"Wow. You're amazing," Susan told her.

"Thanks."

Peter then came over. "How's the training coming alone?" he asked them.

"Really well," Susan told him. "She's a fast learner."

"After many mess-ups. But, I'm getting the hang of it," Melendie added.

"That's great. I can't wait to see you in battle. I wish I could stick around and watch, but I need to go around to everyone."

Before he left, he smiled at Melendie, and she smiled back.

When he was gone, Susan said to Melednie, "Let's keep practicing. I'll do it too."

They, for the next half hour, just kept shooting arrows.

They, and everyone else, were ready.

_Next chapter coming soon! Keep reviewing._


	10. The Battle

_Sorry I haven't posted in a while. I've been soooo busy!_

_Here's chapter 10. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 10**

It was time. Time to fight. All their training had prepared them for right now. There was no turning back. The Macebreth army was here. Everyone was in position. Everyone was still. Waiting. It was silent. Then, a loud sound pierced through the air. It was the Macebreth's battle horn. They were ready to fight. Their general sent the troops charging. Peter did the same.

"For Narnia!" he called as the troops around him and Edmund started running.

"Draw arrows!" Susan called to the other archers. "Take aim! And fire!" A hundred or so arrows flew through the air towards the enemy. More and more Macebreths were lying dead on the ground each minute.

Then, something happened.

Peter was fighting a very tough soldier. Some sword moves he did, Peter never saw coming.

Another thing he never saw coming was being stabbed. Before he knew it, the soldier had stabbed him in his side. His pain was intense. He could feel himself loosing consciousness. Suddenly, he was out.

Edmund had been fighting as well when this happened. But he had still seen it happen. When he saw his older brother go down, he became furious, and sad and scared all at the same time, and he took it out on the soldier he was fighting and all the others around him.

Susan and Melendie had seen it happen also.

Melendie saw it first. Susan found out her shout, "Peter!"

When she heard Melendie shout, Susan whipped her head around just in time to see her brother fall to the ground. "No!" she whispered to herself.

Suddenly, Melendie started to climb down the mountain they were all on.

"Melendie what are you doing?" Susan asked.

"I have to go help him," Melendie answered.

"Help will come. Stay here," Aslan told her.

"No one's coming, and if we wait, it might be too late. I'm sorry Aslan, but I have to."

"Melendie wait!" Susan called to her. "I'm coming with you." She looked over at Aslan and said, "I'm sorry Aslan, but like Melendie said, we have to."

When they finished climbing down the mountain, they found a horse at the bottom and rode to Peter. When they arrived to him, they got him on the hors and rode him to Lucy.

When they got to Lucy's area, they called frantically for her. Finally, she came running. But when she saw Melendie helping the pale, unconscious Peter to sit up, she stopped dead in her tracks. But only for a moment. She, then, ran faster than she had ever run before. She finally made it over.

As she got out her cordial she asked the other two what happened, and how bad it was.

"He got stabbed," Melendie told her.

"It didn't go all the way through," Susan continued, "But he has lost a lot of blood."

Lucy now had the cordial and was giving him, the drops. Now, all they could do is wait. All the sounds around them tuned out while they waited for Peter to wake up.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he coughed and was coming to. As he sat up, the color was returning to his face.

The three girls couldn't stop smiling, and they all hugged him.

"Peter," Susan said to him," don't ever do that again!" She was laughing and crying at the same time. All three girls were.

"I promise," He replied, also laughing.

After a few more moments, he told them, "I have to go back."

"So do we," Melendie added.

"We'll give you a ride back," Susan told him.

They all stood up, and got on the horse.

Lucy watched them go. When they were out of sight, she went to help more wounded soldiers.

Once they were in far enough, Susan and Melendie let Peter off and rode back to the mountain.

When they were there, they started up. As they were climbing, they were worried about what Aslan was going to say to them. No one ever disobeys Him. But when they got to the top, they were surprised to find that He wasn't angry, or even upset, at all.

"We're sorry we disobeyed you, Aslan," Susan apologized.

"But, we needed to help Peter. He was dying and-" Melendie was interrupted.

"I know," Aslan told her. "You were brave to go. It was dangerous. But you succeeded. So, I must congratulate you both."

"Thank you, Aslan," they both replied.

"Now, you must return to the battle," He concluded.

With that, they strung arrows, and were back in action.

A while later, two Macebreth soldiers met up, and were talking, "We're losing...Badly," one said.

"Yes. But we can't surrender," the other said back.

"We've lost over half our men. We must."

"They'll find us weak, and use it to their advantage."

"We must, or we all die. There was a pause.

Then, slowly but surely, the soldier pulled out a horn from the belt around his armor and blew a long, low note.

Every soldier on the battle field knew what that meant. The Macebreths were surrendering. Every Macebreth that was originally fighting was dropping his weapon.

When they were all unarmed, the Narnians started cheering. They had won. The battle was over.

Within a couple hours, all the Macebreths had retreated. Then. The Narnians celebrated. There was much food, and drink, and dancing.

At one point, Peter noticed Melendie sitting by herself. He excused himself from the people he was talking to, and made his way over to her.

When he got to her, he held out his hand and asked her to dance. Smiling, she took it.

"I don't really know how," she warned him.

"That's alright," he told her. "I'll lead."

As he led her around, they were dancing very silly. Both were smiling and laughing the entire time.

Without their knowing it, Aslan was watching them and thinking. He had made his decision.

_Next chapter coming soon. Please review._


	11. Aslan's News

_Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 11**

The next day, Aslan had to talk with Peter and Melendie. He went looking for them.

When He found them, He said, "Peter, Melendie, come with me. I must speak with both of you." They followed Him.

When they were a little away from everyone else, He said, "Peter, as you know the last time you were in Narnia, I told you that you were not to return."

"Is this now my last time?" Peter asked.

"I am allowing you and Susan to return once more. Then you are not to return to Narnia," Aslan told him.

"Thank you sir," Peter responded, smiling.

"With all due respect, sir," Melendie asked," what does this have to do with me?"

"Narnia needs a queen. Caspian cannot rule by himself. And I have decided that you, Melendie, shall rule as queen."

A shocked expression came over her face, "M-m-me?" she asked, stuttering. "But why? I couldn't possibly."

"You have every trait needed of a queen," He told her, "and more."

"But," Peter commented, "doesn't she need to have royal blood?"

"Yes," Aslan answered," she does. And she has it."

"What?" Melendie asked, completely taken back.

"Your father was the crown-prince of Macebreth, and the heir to the throne."

"But, my father was a poor man," Melendie argued. "He was a merchant who made just enough money for us to survive."

"Your father left his royal life to be with you mother. He was told that he could either be king, or marry her. And he chose her. So you, Melendie, have royal blood."

"So, can I just be crowned queen?" Melendie asked.

"No," Aslan answered. "You must be part of the royal family to be queen." Both Melendie and Peter were puzzled.

"Melendie, because you are not one of them by blood, you must marry into it."

"Marry? Me?" she asked frantically. Aslan nodded. "To Caspian?" Here, He shook his head.

"No. Caspian will not be back for many more weeks, and you must become queen as soon as possible. You must marry the next highest royal present."

It took them a minute. When they finally figured it out, both Peter and Melendie stopped in their tracks.

"I'm to marry...Peter?" He nodded.

"But how could we-"Peter started to say something, but was interrupted.

"Your love for each other is strong," Aslan told them. "I realized it when Melendie went against me to save you."

"Will the marriage be real back in my world?" Peter asked.

"No, it will not of existed," Aslan answered.

"Do the others know?" Melendie also asked.

"No. Go tell them I wish to speak with them."

They two walked away to fetch the other three.

As they were walking away, Melendie said to Peter, "Wow, I feel like the weight of the world was just set on my shoulders."

"Welcome to my world," Peter replied, laughing.

_Next chapter coming soon. Review pretty please._


	12. A Conversation

_Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 12**

Later that night, back in the cave, The Five were talking together.

"Well this wasn't expected," Edmund stated. Everyone agreed.

How are you feeling Melednie? Now that you're going to become queen?" Lucy asked.

"Nervous," she answered, "scared, worried...excited. But it'll be easier when Caspian gets back, so I won't have to do it alone."

"And you and Peter are to be married," Lucy continued, "How are you both taking that?"

Here, the two just looked at each other. They smiled and took hands. At the same time, they both said, "Happily."

"You're not worried?" Edmund asked.

"About what?" Peter asked.

"Well, what if you want to marry back in our world?"

"The marriage won't exist there," Peter told him.

It was silent for a moment.

"So, how does a Narnian wedding work?" Melendie asked.

_I know, really short chapter. Longer ones coming soon._


	13. Kidnapping

_Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 13**

It was dark. The fire was just dying. Everyone was asleep. But, ther was something disturbing the peace. Actually, it was a someone; two someones. They were two Macebreth soldiers, coming onto the Narnian camp.

They weren't giving up. These two thought it was a mistake that they had surrendered. They were back for revenge, and they knew exactly how to do it.

Very quietly, they snuck over to be Lucy and Melendie were asleep.

By accident, one of them stepped on a twig. On hearing it snap, both Melendie and Lucy woke up. Suddenly, a shadow passed.

"Lucy," Melendie asked her, "did you see something?"

"I thought I-"

As they were talking, the soldiers were sneaking up behind them.

Before Lucy could finish speaking, they put their hands over the girls' mouths so that their screaming was muffled. They tried to fight out, but the soldiers were too strong. Their hands were tied behind their backs and the were gagged.

Once constrained, the girls were picked up, and put over the soldiers' shoulders.

They were both calling out frantically, trying to wake to others up, but they didn't hear them.

_Another really short chapter, yes. I promise the next chapter will be longer._

_I'm going out of town for a few days, so I won't be posting for a little while. But I'll be back on Friday and will start again._


	14. The Next Morning

_Sorry about the major delay!! Will try to keep more constant._

_Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 14**

The next morning, when the others woke up, they were in for a scare.

Susan was the first one up. When she saw that Lucy and Melendie were gone, she ran over to Peter and shook him awake.

"Peter! Peter! Wake up! Wake up NOW!"

Slowly, he sat up. Sleepily he asked, "Su, what's..." he then noticed that she was pale and had a worried look on her face, "...wrong? Susan, what is it? You're as white as a ghost."

"Lucy and Melendie. They're gone."

Peter was now wide awake.

"Gone? What do you mean they're gone?"

I mean gone! As in they're not here!"

"Well, where could they be? They never would have just up and left without telling anyone."

"I have an idea, but we should wake Ed first."

They did. When they explained what had to him, he became wide awake as well.

"Where are they?" he asked.

"Susan said she has an idea," Peter told him.

They both looked at her.

"I certainly hope I'm wrong. But, I think they were...kidnapped." The boys stared at her, with their mouths open.

"Are you sure about this, Su?" Peter asked.

"I think so. Follow me."

She brought them to the area where Lucy and Melendie had been sleeping.

"Look," she pointed to a footprint, "it's Macebreth. There are two sets, and they come right up to where the girls were."

To make sure, Peter got down and examined them closer. He, too, turned pale. He slowly stood up.

Very slowly, he said, "Unfortunately, Susan's right. Two Macebreth soldiers came and... took them."

The three were silent.

After a minute, Peter said, We have to go after them," he looked at his brother and sister. "We have to get them back."

Of course, Susan and Edmund both agreed.

The three of them woke everyone else up and told them what had happened. Everyone also agreed that they needed to go after them right away.

Within a half-hour, everyone was armed and ready.

Everyone, but Aslan. He was nowhere to be found. But they weren't surprised. They had all learned long ago that He came and went all the time.

As soon as everyone was ready, they set off for the Macebreth camp.

_Review pretty pretty please!_


	15. Sacrifice

_Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 15**

Lucy and Melendie had been in the dungeon for over 12 hours now. In those few hours, they had been severely injured. They had been beaten and whipped. They were dirty, and their once nice Narnian dresses were all torn. They were in much pain. They could barely move.

All of a sudden, they heard horses and yelling. Then, a young, strong voice called out, "Bring them to us."

They both recognized the voice immediately. It was Peter. People were coming for them. Silently in their heads, they were praying that it would work and that they would be able to leave.

There was much arguing, but not for too long. After some silence, they heard footsteps, and the door to their cell opened. The sunlight pored in, almost blinding the two girls.

Two soldiers were there. They came in and, once again, tied their hands. They forced them to stand up and walk. Doing this caused Lucy and Melendie much pain.

Once they were out of the cell, they were brought over to the group of Narnian. Once there, they were pushed down to their knees in front of the group.

For the Narnian s to see Lucy and Melendie in this condition was unbearable. The Pevensies' reactions were the worst. Especially Peter's. His face was full of hatred for the Macebreths. But Melendie couldn't see it. She just had her face down. She couldn't face Peter. Not when she looked like this.

"Why do you have them? Their of no use to you," Peter told them, trying to keep as much anger out of his voice as he could.

"Oh, but your Majesty," one of the generals said in a mocking voice, "you are mistaken. They are of great use to us. We can use hem as a...bargaining chip, you could say."

"Bargaining?!" Peter yelled. He then controlled himself, and asked, "What could you bargain them for?"

The general got a smug look on his face and told him, "This is how: I will gladly give them back to you, for the control of Narnia."

Melendie realized that Peter would do anything to get them back. Possibly even give up the kingdom for their safety.

Before she could think, she heard herself yell out, "Peter don't!" Everyone turned to her.

"Shut up, insolent girl!" shouted the Macebreth holding her. He slapped her. The pain was intense. She tried to hold back the tears, but a few slipped out. That was it for Peter. He couldn't take it anymore. He took his sword out, but Edmund stopped him just in time; he put his hand on Peter's soldier, shaking his head. Peter realized that if he threatened the general, their chances of them getting Melendie and Lucy back would be even slimmer. He put his sword back/

"Well High King?" the general asked.

He didn't know what to do, no one did. They couldn't let Narnia be conquered by Macebreth, but they couldn't leave Lucy and Melendie here, they would surely die.

The general spoke again, "I know this is hard for you," he said with fake sympathy, "so, I'll do something I would never do. You may take one back for free. This angered Peter even more. They couldn't pick one, and every Macebreth knew it.

But, if they took one now, one would be safe and would be able t get the other back. And it might be easier to get the other one back. He talked it over with everyone else. When they were done, he turned back to the general and said, "We'll choose one."

An evil smile and laugh came from the Macebreth, "Well then, which one?"

Peter then thought he had made a huge mistake. He couldn't choose. Lucy was his baby sister, his family, and he loved her. Melendie was his fiancée, the one Aslan had chosen to be queen, and he was very much in love with her. He looked to Susan and Edmund and everyone else for help, but they didn't know either.

In the silence, he heard a small voice say, "Take Lucy." He looked around, trying to figure out who said that. He found it was Melendie.

"What?" he asked.

"Take Lucy," Melendie repeated, chocking back tears.

"Melen-" Lucy tried to arguer, but Melendie cut her off.

"No," she said to Lucy. She then looked back at Peter. "Peter, take her. She's your little sister, your family. She's more important. Another girl would be able to take my place, but not hers/"

"Melendie, we can try-" Peter also tried to argue, but she interrupted him as well.

"Peter please. If you love me, you'll take Lucy. I'll be...okay."

"Well?" the general asked. Peter thought it over for another minuet, and then nodded. The general turned to the soldier who was holding Melendie and told him to let her go. They untied her, and Peter walked over to get her, After he helped her up, he bent down to Melendie and kissed her.

"I love you," he told her.

"I love you too," she said back, trying not to cry.

"I will be back for you," he told her. She nodded in response.

Slowly, he stood up, and walked away.

As the group of Narnians were walking away, Peter hard the general yell, "Take the other back!" He heard Melendie grunt in pain as they hauled her away. As he was listening to this, Peter held Lucy's hand, trying not to cry.

When they got back to camp, plans were immediately being thought of in order to save Melendie.

_What d'ya think? Tell me in a review._

_Next chapter coming soon!_


	16. The Rescue

_Once again, sorry for the very long wait. I had finals so I had to study and do many projects. But now that school is out I should be able to post more._

_Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 16 **

Back at the Macebreth camp, Melendie was still in her cell. She was happy that Lucy was safe. She knew it had been the right decision. But now it was worse for her. Now she was alone. But what got her through everything was knowing that everyone else was safe. She also remembered what Peter had told her before he left, "I will be back for you."

At the Narnian camp, plans were being made to rescue Melendie.

"What if we tell them we'll give them the kingdom, they give us Melendie, and then we fight them?" Edmund suggested.

"No," Susan commented, "it's too risky."

"Peter, what do you think we should do?" Edmund asked him. He didn't answer. "Peter?" Edmund asked again. Still nothing.

Susan nudged him. He snapped back.

"Oh, sorry Ed. I was just…distracted."

Everyone knew what he was thinking about.

"Don't worry Pete," Edmund told him, "we will get her back."

Peter sighed then said, "Okay, here's what we're going to do..."

Back in her cell, Melendie was crying again. She was crying for many reasons: pain, sadness, loneliness, fear, and heartache. All the time, she was praying to Aslan that her friends would remain safe and that she would survive.

Meanwhile, the Narnians were putting their plan into action.

They had just arrived at the Macebreth camp, and everyone was going to the places they had planned on guarding. They were surprised to see that no Macebreths were guarding Melendie's cell. So, quietly Peter, Susan, and Edmund (Lucy was back at the camp with a few others) walked over to the cell door and opened it. To more of their surprise, there was no one in there. The Macebreths had moved her.

They now had another problem. They had to find where she was now being kept. While they were talking, Peter was going to figure out himself. He sneaked over to a Macebreth who had his back turned. Quietly, Peter drew his sword and put it up to the back of the soldier's neck.

He then asked with anger and hatred in his voice, "Where is Melendie?"

Out of fear, the soldier told him.

"Now, your cloak, give it to me," Peter demanded.

"All Macebreths are to these cloaks when they are on guard-"

"Your cloak sir," Peter demanded again, coming closer with his sword.

Again out of fear, the soldier took off his cloak and gave it to Peter.

"Now, tell no one we're here." After saying this, Peter left and the Macebreth soldier ran off.

When Peter got back to the Narnians, he told them he knew where Melendie was. Everyone went back to their stations and Peter, Susan, and Edmund went to get Melendie.

Peter had put on the cloak, and the hood was large enough to cover his face. It was also dark, so people couldn't see his Narnian clothes. It was time to start their plan.

As they were walking, they saw a soldier. So, Peter took an arm from Susan and Edmund, and they both started yelling as if they were being captured. The soldier noticed.

"What's going on here?" he asked Peter.

"Found these two Narnians," answered Peter, throwing his voice enough so that he wouldn't be recognized, "sneaking in." Probably trying to break out the girl. I'm taking them to be locked up with her."

"These were the general's orders?"

"Came right from him."

"Probably a good idea. Girl's been crying all the time. Maybe having some friends will shut her up. Carry on." They both walked away.

When they were a god deal away, Peter let go of Susan and Edmund and took of the hood. They, then, ran the rest of the way.

Finally they were at her door.

When they opened the door and stepped in, it took their eyes a minute to adjust to the darkness. When they could see, they started looking for Melendie. They didn't see her.

"Melendie?" Edmund called out. "Melendie, where are you?"

"Edmund, is that you?" came a voice.

"It's us," Susan answered.

"Susan?"

"Where are you?" Susan asked.

"I'm over here." The voice came from their left.

As they were walking, they saw the faint outline of a girl. When they got closer, they saw it was Melendie.

"Melendie?" Edmund asked.

"I'm here," she answered.

"We've come to get you out of here," Peter told her.

"Peter?" Melendie called out, smiling and trying to sit up.

Peter went to her and knelt in front of her. Stroking her hair, he said, "I'm here, Melendie."

Suddenly, they heard footsteps coming from outside the cell.

"We've got to get you out now," Peter told her. "Can you walk?" She tried standing up, but was in too much pain.

"No," She answered choking back tears, "I can't even stand up."

Seeing Melendie in this much pain made Peter feel even angrier.

"Melendie," he told her, "put your arms around my neck, and hold on." When she did, he picked her up bridal style, and stood up.

With Melendie, he and the others moved towards the door. Susan cautiously looked out the door.

"It's clear," she told them.

They quietly walked out.

After walking for only a few minutes, they heard someone shout, "The Narnian! Halt!"

They turned around and saw two Macebreths with their swords drawn.

"They're breaking out the girl!"

As they started for the group, two centaurs came out from where they were guarding, and took the soldiers out.

But they weren't good yet. They could hear a large group of Macebreths coming from their right.

Peter looked down at Melendie and saw she was unconscious.

"Take Melendie," he said to one of the centaurs. "Take her and make sure she's safe."

He put her on the centaurs back and the centaur rode out. The others stayed and fought the Macebreths until they were all dead. After they fought, they ran to the Narnians meeting area. When they arrived, they saw that all the Narnians were fighting the other Macebreth soldiers. Everyone, except the centaur with Melendie. Peter, Susan, nor Edmund could see them. What happened was that the centaur, not wanting to fight with the future queen on his back, fled, going back to the Narnian camp.

Finally, all the fighting was over, and the Narnians that were still alive (very few were killed) made their way back to the camp.

At long last, they made it back, all exhausted. But everyone, especially Peter, was relieved and happy that Melendie, though still unconscious, was safe with them.

After a few hours, Melendie finally woke up, but everyone had her rest and kept her lying down since she was still in pain. Lucy's cordial had healed many of her injuries, but some of her worse ones weren't able to heal from it completely. So she wasn't able to do many physical activities until she was completely healed, which happened in only a matter of days.

All the fighting was now over, and there was only one thing left to do: the wedding.

_Please review!_


	17. The Wedding

_Trying to keep constant!_

_Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 17**

It was finally here. The big day. The marriage of Peter and Melendie was happening.

Once Melendie was 100% better, all the plans started being made. Since it was the High King who was getting married, it was a very big deal. Everyone put every last detail was being put into everything. Her dress, the decorations, etc. Though Peter and Melendie tried to explain many times that this wasn't something worthy of all of this, nobody listened.

Finally, everything was done, and the day had come. Every Narnian turned up to see the High King get married and to see the new queen of Narnia.

While everyone was talking and waiting anxiously, both Melendie and Peter were very nervous. Susan and Lucy were talking to her, and Edmund was talking to him. First, Melendie:

"Where's Melendie?" Lucy asked.

It was only one hour until the wedding started and the bride was nowhere to be seen.

"I don't know Lu," answered Susan, "but we have to find her…now!" The two hurried off to find their future sister-in-law.

Luckily they quickly found her. She had her back to a tree. When they got closer, they found she was crying.

"Melendie," Lucy called, running over to her, "what's wrong?"

"I-I-I," Melendie tried to speak, "I want my mum."

"Oh Mel," said both girls while hugging her.

"When I was little," Melendie continued, "mum and I talked all about my wedding and what would happen. I was going to wear her dress and dad was

Going to walk me down the aisle. I had even picked which of my friends were going to be my bridesmaids. Everything was planned and ready," Tears were still running down her cheeks. "It just doesn't feel right."

"Melendie, I understand how it wouldn't feel right to do the wedding this way instead of how you talked about it with your mum and dad and friends, but I know that they would want you to feel happy on your wedding day, and excited," Susan told her, "no matter how it was going about."

Melendie sighed and said, "You're right. And I am happy and excited. I am going to marry Peter and become your sister, and also become… Queen of Narnia," She took one last deep breath and said, "Alright. I'm ready. Help me get fixed up please."

The three of them walked off to help get Melendie ready.

Now for Peter's story:

While Lucy and Susan were talking to Melendie, Edmund was with Peter.

He had found Peter in one of the tents that had been set up.

"You almost ready, Pete?" Edmund asked him.

"Yeah. Just about."

"Are you okay?" Edmund asked. Peter seemed upset.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm just…nervous."

"About what?"

"I'm worried about going back to our world?"

"Why?" Edmund came in and sat down next to him.

"I mean, I know the marriage won't be real back in our world. But…it's just…I love Melendie. So much. And if I start dating another girl, I'm going to feel like I'm cheating on her."

"But you won't be."

"I know that. It's just not going to feel right."

"You don't need to worry. I know you, and you always do what's right."

"Peter, Ed," said Susan, popping in, "it's time."

"Alright. We'll be right there. Thanks Su."

She smiled, then left.

"So, you ready?" Edmund asked him, standing up.

Peter took a deep breath, and said, "Defiantly. Let's go."

About 10 minutes later, everything was ready and everyone was in place. Even Aslan had come back. He would be the one who would marry Peter and Melendie.

The, the fauns started playing their pan flutes, and it all started. Peter stood at the front with Edmund next to him. Dryads went down first, dancing gracefully and throwing flower petals. Then came Susan and Lucy dressed in their gowns. After, came Melendie. When Peter saw her, his heart almost stopped.

_Wow_, he thought. _She looks so beautiful_.

She was wearing an all white dress that went down to her ankles. She had a white flower in her almost black hair that was flowing down freely.

At this moment, Peter thought he was the luckiest man in the world; this one and his.

Before he knew it, she was next to him, and the ceremony started.

"Fellow Narnian," Aslan began, "we are all here together to wed the High King Peter and Melendie. Before I continue, is there anyone who objects to this marriage?" No one spoke. "I shall go on."

The wedding happened very quickly. The two exchanged vows and rings. Peter kissed his bride, and they were married. Then, the reception happened.

It was a lot of fun. There was plenty to eat and drink, and there was lots of fun dancing and music and everyone was happy.

Peter noticed that Melendie was worried about something.

"What's wrong darling?" he asked her.

"It's just, I know Narnian time is different from your world, and I'm just worried that the next time you come to Narnia, I'll be very old or…gone."

"I hadn't thought about that," Peter told her. "But don't you worry. Even if you're 90 years old the next time I see you, I'll still love you." Melendie giggled at this.

"There is a way for you to be certain you will still be at a young age when they return," Aslan told her. He had overheard what she had said, and had come forward.

"What is it?" Melendie asked, hopeful.

"There is a remedy," He explained, "that can have you age how Peter and his siblings do."

"I would love that Aslan. Very much."

"I need to collect the herbs for it. I will give it to you after your coronation."

"Oh Aslan, thank you so much!" Melendie exclaimed, hugging him.

He laughed softly. "You're very welcome, Daughter. Now, go and enjoy your wedding night."

Melendie smiled and took Peter's hand. Peter smiled too. They walked away to join the others. They never left each other all night.

_Another chapter done, another one to come._

_What d'ya think of this one? Please review!_


	18. Queen Melendie

_Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 18**

The very next day, everyone started back to Narnia. The journey didn't seem as long going back.

Before they knew it, they were back. Then, preparations for Melendie's coronation were underway. It was to be at Cair Paravel, which Narnians were busy repairing every day. But construction stopped for a few days so the coronation could happen.

After a week, everything was ready.

Melendie was very excited. Her dress was beautiful. Unlike what she was used to wearing, it was made of a sort material that flowed gracefully around her ankles. And instead of the browns and other dark colors she always wore, this gown was a bright aqua blue with gold trimming.

When she first tried it on and saw herself, she forgot for a minute that just a few weeks before, she was a poor slave girl with no future. When she remembered what she used to be, and looked in the mirror at herself now, she no longer saw that girl. She now saw a loved, future-queen, and wife who had a bright future.

In her happiness, she started twirling around the room, watching her dress spin around with her.

Suddenly, someone stopped her. She looked up and saw it was her husband: Peter. He was holding her around her waist and was smiling at her.

"You seem happy," he told her.

"Just reminiscing in the fact that I'm no longer 'poor, slave-girl Melendie'," she replied.

"Now she's my beautiful wife." He kissed her. "So, when you're done," Peter continued, "we're ready."

"Alright, I'll be right there."

Peter started to leave. But he turned back and kissed her once more. They both smiled, and he left.

Melendie took another few minutes and looked at herself in the mirror. She smiled at what she saw, and left.

(20 minutes later)

The trumpets started, and off Melendie went. She walked down to the throne that had been built for her. Everything seemed like a blur. But she remembered everything perfectly. She made it to the throne. Peter crowned her. And Aslan told her the same things he told the Pevensies when they were crowned. When everything was done, the crowd started chanting "Long Live Queen Melendie the Lion-Hearted!"

Melendie had never felt so happy.

Then came the celebration.

Aslan hadn't forgotten what He promised Melendie. During the party, He took her and Peter aside to give her the potion.

"Drink this," He told her, "and you will age the same way Peter does in his world."

Melendie took the cup and drank it. She was expecting it to be a terrible taste, but instead it tasted sweet. When she was done, she could feel the magic working through her.

"Now you are guaranteed to be a young age when the four return," Aslan concluded.

"Thank you, Aslan. Truly, thank you," Melendie told Him.

"You're welcome…my Queen." She smiled.

"Aslan, what happened to the people who owned me?" she asked, curious.

"They have found another. A boy. He is a Calormene slave. He is used to the harsh conditions."

"I still feel terrible that anyone has to put up with those two."

"Don't worry Melendie. His previous master was much harsher. To him, they will seem very easy," He told her.

That made Melendie feel better, but she still felt bad for the new boy.

_I'm in the middle of writing the next chapter, so I don't know exactly when I'll be posting next. But it will be soon, I can promise that._

_Only a couple more chapters to go till the end!_

_Review pretty please with a cherry on top!_


	19. Author's Note

**I just posted some pics of Melendie and her outfits on my profile. Check them out and feel free to comment on them if you want.**


	20. Going Back

_Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 20**

The happiness couldn't last forever.

Only a few days after Melendie's coronation, Aslan told the Pevensies it was time for them to go back to their world. They didn't bother arguing with Him, for they knew He wouldn't change his mind.

They were defiantly sad to have to leave, but because they knew they would all return one day, they tried to remain optimistic.

The next day, everyone gathered once again at Cair Paravel to watch the kings and queens go.

The Pevensies were saying goodbye to everyone. They didn't like saying it to Melendie. She was now Susan, Edmund, and Lucy's sister, and they didn't want to leave her behind. Peter was especially upset. He didn't want to say goodbye to his wife. He wished she could come with them, but he knew she couldn't.

Peter and Melendie shared a passionate kiss goodbye. When they broke apart and hugged, Peter whispered in her ear, "I'll always love you. I'll see you again soon."

"I'll always love you too," Melendie replied, trying not to cry. "I'll think of you everyday until you return."

They kissed once more and Peter went to join his siblings.

After one more look around, Aslan blew them back to their world. In a moment, they were gone.

When they were gone, some tears that Melendie had beem fighting to keep back had come through.

"Queen Melendie?" said a centaur who was near her.

She turned to him and nodded. He led her and everyone else back to the town that they were staying in until Cair Paravel was fixed up enough to be lived in.

That night, Melendie fell asleep and dreamt of her family.

_Only one more chapter :-(_

_Please review!_


	21. Author's Note 2

**I posted a poll on my profile asking if people would like a sequel to this story and my other.**

**PLEASE VOTE!**


	22. Back in Their World

_Here it is. At long last. The closing chapter to __Journey to Macebreth__. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 20**

When they opened their eyes, the Pevensies found themselves backing the room at their school in which they had left.

They didn't want to, but they knew they had to go back to their classes.

They walked out of the room and went their ways.

Back in class, they tried to focus and pay attention to their studies, but after what they had just been thorough, they found it hard to.

It was the hardest for Peter to concentrate. All he could think about was Melendie.

When he sat back down at his desk, and placed his hand down on it, he heard a small _clang_.

He looked down and saw that he still was wearing his wedding ring. He touched it and smiled.

"Mr. Pevensie? Mr. Pevensie?" his teacher asked.

When he didn't respond, one of his friends nudged him and he snapped back.

"Huh? I'm sorry, what?" he asked his teacher.

"Are you alright Peter? You seem distracted," his teacher told him.

"Yes. I'm fine. Completely…," he looked down at his ring again and smiled. Thinking of Melendie, he finished, "…fine."

After school, the four got together and talked about Narnia and how it was in capable hands.

_Journey to Macebreth__ has now come to an end. I am planning on making a sequel. I posted a poll on my profile, and it will show how many people will be interested in it. Please vote! And please review!_

_I hope you enjoyed the story. I know I enjoyed writing it _;-)


End file.
